


Finding Katie

by Madiletio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fire, Housefire, Kidfic, Langst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ohhhh boyyy, plangst, they have twins my dude, this shit is a wild ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiletio/pseuds/Madiletio
Summary: All it took was a single spark to completely obliterate Lance's world.





	Finding Katie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aerotah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerotah/gifts).



> Hey guys! ♡  
> I have been working on this since Septemeber, originally as a self-indulgent fic both my friend Aero and I, because we are both langst loving heathens. But I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it.   
> ♡

Everything was burning.

That was the first thought that came to Lance’s mind when the sound of his daughter’s cries had woken him. Everything was burning and they were still inside.

“Lance?” Katie woke up with a jolt, turning to look at her husband with a look of pure terror. He opened his mouth to respond, only to hear a confused and scared wail come from the small body that was lying between them. “Grab her and go.”

Lance’s eyes snapped back up at Katie. "What?"

She was already out of the bed and wrapping up their daughter in a blanket, before handing him the bundle. "Take Charlie and go. I'm going to get Clara."

He didn't have time to argue with her and he knew that. So instead he held onto his two-year-old daughter tightly, hiding her face in the crook of his neck as he made his way out of the bedroom and into the burning house.

Smoke had filled the hallway in a thick haze, immediately making him cough. A red glow could be seen coming from the kitchen and dining room, leaving him with only one way out of the house, and that was through the front door.

Without a second thought, he made his way towards the front door and unlocked it. He was shaking and could feel his heart beat hard against his chest as he ran, but his main priority was to take his daughter to safety and he was going to do just that. He stood at the end of the old and worn driveway, gasping for air with his eyes trained on the open doorway.

It would be any second now, before Katie would come running out the door with Clara in her arms.

Any second.

Two minutes passed and suddenly, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. She wasn't coming out. Lance felt a pair of small arms tighten around his neck, as he shielded his daughter away from the horrifying scene.

"Where's Katie?" He heard his concerned, elderly neighbor ask him. He couldn't find the words to answer them. There wasn't time to panic. He couldn't. The firefighters had yet to arrive to the scene and Katie hadn’t emerged from the burning building. He needed to make a decision and quickly at that. Taking a shaky breath, he kissed his daughter’s forehead, before quickly handing her over to his neighbor.

"Hey sweetheart, can you look at daddy?" he spoke calmly to the toddler. Curious hazel eyes met his tearful ones as he brushed away some curls from her face. "Mommy forgot something inside...so I need to find it. Okay, darling?"

She was sucking on her finger, but didn’t break eye contact from him.

"We love you and we will come back...stay with gran until then, alright?" He gave the elderly woman an apologetic nod before running towards the burning house.

Everything seemed to go by in a haze as he made his way inside the house. Debris had started to fall from the roof and into the rooms. The fire was spreading way too quickly, making it hard to guide through the house safely.

And then just like that, everything went black.Pain shot through his eyes, making him cry out at the intense pain that had suddenly hit him.

Biting his lip, he placed his hand on the side of the wall, and began to feel his way down the hall that led to the nursery.

"Katie!"

There was a muffled sound of what seemed to be a baby’s cry.  _ His  _ baby’s cry.

The sound became louder until he was standing right outside of the door, a feeling of relief washing over him as he felt the outline on one of the 'C's that had been hanging on the door.

"Katie! Can you hear me?"

The sound of Clara's crying got louder before he heard a knocking come from behind the door.

"Lance! Lance you gotta get out of here!" Her voice was was hoarse and frantic "A beam fell in front of the door Lance. I can't move it. We're trapped."

He felt his heart jump in his throat.

"Stand back."

"Lance no-"

"Stand back Katie!"

He pressed his head to door and waited until her heard her step back, before he took one himself and ran his shoulder into the door.

Clara's shrieks became louder as he started to throw his body into the door.

"Lance stop!"

His body went tumbling down with the door as it fell onto the ground. Immediately he stood up and faced the direction Clara's cries were coming from.

"Your eyes." Katie sobbed as she took her hand in his.

He held onto it tightly as he turned around to lead them out of the collapsing house.

Just as they were about to step through the front door, everything started collapsing around them. Everything came crashing down with loud bangs and sparks.

They weren't going to make it.

Quickly, he stood behind Katie before pushing her out of the door with any remaining strength he had left, just as the rest of the house collapsed on top of him.

And just like that, everything became silent.

*

Katie had never cried so hard in her life before.

Lance had been rushed into emergency surgery and Clara was sent to the children's ICU. They had been in the hospital for nearly twenty-four hours and there was still very little updates about either of them. It was a waiting game at this point and she was beyond terrified for the both of them.

Colleen had met with her at the hospital and stayed with her until Charlie and her were given the all clear from the doctors.

"Mom?" she sounded drained.

"Hm?"

Katie's eyes were locked on her daughter, watching her as she played with some of the building blocks that the waiting room provided. Her heart hurt for her. She had no idea what was going on or what had happened.

"Can we..uhm.. can we stay with you for a couple of days?"

She hated asking this but she hated asking for help even more. The last thing she wanted to do was become a burden on her family, but they literally had nothing and nowhere to go.

"Oh honey...you didn’t even have to ask." Colleen pulled her daughter into a tight hug and that's all it took to make her break. She had cried for what felt like hours as everything started to really sink in.

Their home was gone. They had lost everything. Photo albums, their daughters’ handmade teddy bears, documents, it was all reduced to ash now.

A small hand touched her knee, immediately making her crying come to a stop. Charlie was holding herself up (with the help of Katie's knees) and grinned widely at her.

"I think she's trying to tell you something." Collen giggled and tucked a curl behind the toddler’s ear. Katie sniffled a few times before bending down to pick up Charlie. The toddler immediately snuggled into Katie's lap and rested her head against her chest.

They stayed like that for nearly an hour, still anxiously awaiting for any updates. Charlie had fallen asleep in her arms, and it looked like she wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon.

"Why don't I take this little one home? She might feel better waking up in a familiar environment." Colleen gave her a sad and tried smile.

"Yeah..that would be great..thanks."

Katie kissed her daughter on the forehead one last time, before gently handing her to Colleen.

There was no guarantee when she would get any new updates, but she wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Not when both Lance and her daughter were in a pretty critical condition.

She wasn't going to abandon them. Not now, not ever.

*

Lance's surgery had taken twenty hours before he was finally stable. She wanted to yell at the staff for not giving out any updates until he was finally out of surgery, but she wouldn't. Not yet at least.

She sat next to Lance's hospital bed and held his hand in hers. All of this felt wrong. His once warm hand was now cold and he was connected to various monitors and machines. The surgeon had explained to her all the damage that Lance's body had taken. After their house had collapsed, a wooden beam had hit him in the back. Various pieces of glass had been blown into him as well. The beam had crushed him, causing a collapsed lung and multiple fractures.Their main concern, however, was whether or not his eyes had taken permanent damage from the glass.

All of this was a waiting game now.

"Hey, you have to get through this, alright?" Tears pricked her eyes. Chances were Lance wouldn't hear her, yet alone respond. But she was still going to try and get through this ordeal for him.

"You can't give up on us you hear me? We're always going to be a team. No matter what." She sniffed as she wiped her tears away from her face.

There was a brief knock before a nurse came in, out of breath and holding a clipboard tightly to her chest.

"Mrs Serrano? It's your daughter."

Katie felt her heart jump in her throat as she quickly stood up to go with the nurse. Her legs shook as they made the long walk to the children's ICU.

Only one thought ran through her mind as they approached the ward.

_ "Please God, don't take my baby." _

They entered the ward and she held her breath. It was deathly quiet and that only fueled her fear more.

The nurse pointed her in the direction of a small bed that had its rails up. With shaky legs, she made her way over to the bed and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Clara's bright blue eyes looking up at her.

"Hey sweetheart," she cooed as she lightly brushed her finger against the toddler’s small cheek. At the touch, Clara began to whimper. It started as little sobs before she started to cry. Katie's heart hurt as she tried to calm her scared baby down. She wanted nothing more than to pick her up and cuddle her in her arms and to reassure her that she was safe.

The smoke had affected Clara badly but the doctors had run tests and xrays and she seemed to be alright, for the most part. She just needed to be monitored for the first 24 hours.

Katie stayed with her daughter until she had calmed back down and eventually sound asleep. She stayed with Clara for a little while longer after that, before asking the nurse to notify her if Clara awoke before she was back. She left the ICU to check back on Lance.

*

There wasn't much left from the fire, that much was obvious as Shiro stepped onto the scene. Keith approached him and removed his firefighter helmet in the process. Sweat dripped down his forehead and he wiped at it with the back of his glove.

"Hey man. Sorry to call you so-"

A dog's bark interrupted him. Keith chuckled as he looked down at the black Labrador, who was clearly offended by him not acknowledging her.

"Sorry to call you AND Black in on such short notice. But I think it would be best if you did a search of the premises."

Shiro raised a brow at that. "Oh? Does something look or seem suspicious to the fire?"

Keith nodded "Yeah. Follow me."

They didn't say anything else to each other as they approached the remains of the once-standing farmhouse. It was nothing but bricks and ash, with a few pieces of broken metal, and objects singed to the point that it was unsalvageable.

A few other firefighters were still on the scene as they searched through the rubble and cleaned some of the hazardous remains away. Keith walked past them, however, and led Shiro towards the back of the house. Upon first look, it looked just like the other piles of rubble - nothing out of the ordinary.

Keith bent down to a crouch and motioned for Shiro to do the same. He pointed at a small hole in the ground and stood up. “I was searching around hear earlier when I came across this. It could be nothing, but I thought it would be best if Black checked it out.”

Shiro nodded in agreement “Yeah you made the right call. You can never be too careful. Especially with an incident like this.”

Standing back up from his position, Shiro commanded Black to sniff out the area. It didn't take long for her to sit down at the same hole Keith had pointed at. With a raised brow, Shiro made his way over to the hole. "Things have just gotten interesting."

*

There were many things Lance was afraid of. The dark, Matt Holt and ghosts. What  _ terrified  _ him, however, was the thought of losing his family.

His memories were nothing but a blur. The last thing he remembered was feeling a weight pressed into his back. The next thing he knew, he was surrounded by beeping machines and darkness. His throat felt dry and his breathing felt weird, as did the rest of his body as he started to become more aware of his surroundings.

Then it all came rushing back. The fire, the screams and the pain. It was becoming more overwhelming with every thought that passed through his mind.

And then he lost consciousness.

The heart monitor started to beep frantically as his heart beat erratically. Within seconds, his body started to seize. The remaining nurses in the ICU hurriedly entered his room and started following the protocol for seizures.

*

When Katie had approached her husband’s ward, she immediately noticed the empty hospital bed. She froze.

"Mrs Serrano?" A nurse wearily approached her.

"Where's Lance?"

The nurse stopped walking and she hated the feeling she was getting in the bottom of her stomach.

"Please follow me ma'am."

The nurse didn't wait for her to reply before turning on her heel and hurriedly walking out of the ICU. Katie followed her into a small room and she felt her heart go in her throat.

It was the type of room she saw on one too many episodes of Grey’s Anatomy. It was the counselling room a doctor took their patients to give bad news. The nurse shut the door behind them and told her to take a seat.

"Mrs Serrano you have to know that your husband sustained multiple injuries from the fire." With a solemn voice, the nurse placed her clipboard down and looked directly at her. Katie fumbled with the ends of her shirt, trying her hardest not to start crying all over again.

"Your husband had a seizure. We're running some tests now to see if there is any damage in the brain."

This was a lot for her to take in.

"We'll keep you updated of course but...Mrs Serrano-"

She held up a hand. "Katie. My name’s Katie."

"Katie, it wouldn't hurt to prepare."

"Prepare for what exactly?" She didn't mean to sound harsh. It was the least of her intentions.

The nurse was taken aback by Katie's sudden change of attitude.

"Prepare for the worst."

*

Charlie cried on the drive home.

Colleen's heart hurt for the baby as she heard the confused wails come from the backseat. The poor thing had no idea what was happening and to make matters worse, neither of her parents were there to comfort her.

By the time Colleen had pulled into the driveway, Charlie had tired herself out from crying. Being mindful not to wake her up, she took the sleeping baby out of the carseat and brought her inside.

They would deal with this in the morning.

*

Shortly after her talk with the nurse, Lance was brought back into the ICU. Much to her relief, the scans had apparently all turned up negative. They were still running blood work and other little tests but for the most part, it seemed like Lance was going to be okay. But even then, she refused to leave his side.

A warm hand gently brushed against her fingers and Katie sighed at the feeling.

Until seconds later it clicked with her that they were still in the hospital.

Her eyes shot open and she turned to look at Lance. But when she did, she immediately wished she hadn't.

His once blue eyes were covered in bandages. He was sitting up in the bed but he looked so...stiff.

"...Lance?" she breathed in shakily.He turned his head slightly in the direction of her voice.

"Katie?"

His voice was barely recognizable. It took her a lot of power to stay strong in that moment. "I'm right here. It's okay Lance."

"K-Katie where are our babies?..why can't I hear them?" His voice anxious. She tensed up and he sensed it. “Are our girls alright?” his voice cracked.

Katie took his hand in hers and placed a light kiss to his scratched knuckles, before finally speaking. 

“Charlie is with my mom. Clara is...she’s in the ICU right now.” 

She noticed him tense immediately, with worry clear on his face. “The ICU? Why the ICU?”

“Clara has carbon monoxide poisoning. They’re giving her oxygen and keeping an eye on her for the night. But they seem confident that’ll she be okay.” 

Lance’s features seemed to relax a lot more after that. 

But there was still something off about him and the way he sat, staring directly ahead, at nothing at all.

“Katie?”

“Hm?”

His lip trembled and seconds later he let out a sob. She immediately stood up to comfort him.

“Katie...I can’t- I can’t see anything.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry ? xD.


End file.
